Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device which facilitates replacing the fuel pump on V-8 gasoline engines manufactured by General Motors Corporation, and more particularly relates to a device and method for holding up the fuel pump push rod connected with the engine cam shaft while a fuel pump is being installed to assure proper operating engagement of the push rod with the fuel pump arm.